Rekindling the Will of the Broken Guardian
by Mr. R.I.P
Summary: "It was over, but at what cost? I lost my friends and my family, how can I live up to my name?" Broken, but his Will still has a spark of flame. Orihime was there, and he would be damned if anything will happen to her. Urahara created a device for Ichigo for him and her to live a life in peace. Yet things do not go always as planned. Cover credit to Klab (Rating & Genre may change)
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome to my story, I'm fairly new here so I decided to give this a shot.**

 **Summary: The War was over, yet all he felt was emptiness inside. He was one of the few survivors of the Blood War. As a last ditch effort to save his sanity, Kisuke created a device for Ichigo in order for him to start anew. Yet Fate is not always so kind.**

" **Shiro/Hollow Zangetsu"**

" _ **Juha/Quincy Zangetsu"**_

* * *

 _ **Soul King Palace**_

It was finally over, thanks to Aizen and Uryuu, Yhwach has finally been stopped from becoming a God. Yet all things have a price to pay, Aizen was needed to replace the Soul King in order for the three worlds not destroying themselves. Meanwhile, the remaining Quincy under Uryuu's leadership surrendered, and started to assist the few Shinigami that survived.

Ichigo's eyes were very dull; he felt nothing after he had killed his mother's killer. Yhwach took everything from him, first his sisters, his friends in Karakura, his idiot of a father, and many more. Orihime survived as she was the only anchor for Ichigo to keep moving forward.

" **King, you really need to get your shit together! It's about to storm inside here!"** Shiro, or True Zangetsu, screamed inside his inner world. True to the spirit's words, it looks like there is a typhoon brewing inside.

" _ **Excusing Shiro's crude language, I agree with him. You should go see that Orihime girl and that shopkeeper."**_ Juha, the Quincy Part of Ichigo's powers, replied. Even after the death of the Quincy King, Juha was a separate entity from the Almighty himself. True, Yhwach is THE Quincy whose desire is to vanquish Death itself, while Juha's desire was to keep Ichigo from harm.

Ichigo stood unmoving, staring at the same spot where Yhwach faded. Though inside his mind he agrees with his two partners, he thought about if it was worth it, all the sacrifices in order to stop this nightmare.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime Inoue, the very girl that stood beside Ichigo through thick and thin in the war, called out to him. Her worry for her crush only deepens further as she sees Ichigo looking like a lifeless statue.

Ichigo turned to look at his anchor, seemingly looking at her filled his eyes with life. The same goes for his inner world, where the clouds parted and the sun peeking though them.

Shiro and Juha did not say anything, giving all the time their wielder to recover from the war through Orihime. As Shiro would like to call her "Queen," Juha agreed to the Hollow, for Orihime will be the only source of joy that Ichigo needs.

After a while, Ichigo moved towards her. Orihime perked up at that, thinking Ichigo was wounded and needed her to heal him. True enough, Ichigo needs healing, not physically but mentally.

Orihime ran towards him as Ichigo still is walking twards her. Before she could speak, Ichigo hugged her out of the blue. With a blush, Orihime return it but before that she heard him crying and felt his tears drop on her back.

Words were not needed as Orihime comforts Ichigo. After all he went through, who would not be so fragile.

Urahara arrived watching the scene. Typically, he would tease the boy, but not after this. Now he got a job to do, for Isshin, for Ichigo's sisters, and his friends.

"Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, may you please come with me?"

* * *

 **AN: Although short, I don't know what plans I got. This was seemingly out of the blue and spur of the moment thing. Suggestions are welcome so I can improve!**

 **Mr. R.I.P.**


	2. Chapter I: Toward the New Possibility

" **Shiro"**

" _ **Juha"**_

* * *

 _ **Urahara Shop**_

Rain, it was raining in Karakura. Only three people are only to be found outside the shop. To Ichigo, he always hated the rain. It always reminds him of the day that his mother died. He clenched his fists but let them go as Orihime touched his shoulders.

"What is it Hat n' Clogs? Something you made in order to fix this mess? I'm sure you have something." Ichigo's sarcastic comment went hanging in the air.

True enough, although. Urahara may be a mad scientist but he is not mad enough to create a time machine.

"Call it like that Kurosaki-san. After all, this is the only thing I could do for you, as a favor from your father." Urahara just rocked his hat, covering his eyes.

Guilt was evident in his tone, he was a former captain and he couldn't protect his late friend's family. Now as a last ditch effort for Isshin, he'll give peace to his son.

"Umm, Urahara-san? What about the others?" Orihime asked, she already knew the demise of their friends here in Karakura, especially the loss of family of Ichigo. Yet in her mind, she is afraid for the few friends they have left in the Soul Society.

Uryuu already commanded the surviving Quincies to help in the recovery. Although a traitor in the eyes of many, his closeness with Ichigo and Rukia removed the doubts of the surviving Shinigami to completely eradicate them.

"I'm afraid that this was the only thing I could do, not for Isshin, but for the both of you. The War took a lot from us, but for you two young souls to get caught up with the conflict. Too many blood have been spilled in order to stop this massacre." Urahara was tired, very tired. The War was too much of a pressure. He spent many days planning to end the War, they have succeeded but it never really felt they have won.

* * *

 _ **The Shattered Shaft**_

They all went inside the shop, then to a particular area where an underground shaft could be accessed. After a while they went to a farther place in the shaft. There a strange gate similar to those found in shrines could be seen, along with generators respective to each pillar.

Clearly it was a mess, scattered paper and coffee mugs could be seen. Illegible writings could be seen from those papers, along with some ritual circles.

"Urahara… Just what are these? What is this?" Many questions formed inside Ichigo's mind. It's not every day you see things like these.

"This, Kurosaki-san, is a device I have created just for you two. Before I could open this, I made some preliminary investigations." Urahara then went through some papres that were organized near him. After fumbling with the papers, he have found one and gave it to the two.

""Inter-dimensional Senkaimon?"" The two spoke in unison, bewildered by this. The Senkaimon was a doorway or portal that leads to Soul Society. It connects the Living World to the Afterlife, but before that one needs to proceed through the Dangai, a place where time is indefinite and can lead up to various timelines and places.

"Yes. Based from the Senkaimon that connects Soul Society to the Living World, this one will take us to another dimension and connect to it." Urahara proudly spoke about his invention, but there was still something that holds him back.

"There's more, isn't it? Please tell us." Ichigo wasn't hasty, he was being cautious. If they decide to go, they will be in unfamiliar ground with no allies whatsoever.

Urahara nodded "While it may take you two to another world, it cannot bring you back. If I were to go, I would have made another gate on the other side. Sadly, I am the only one capable enough to operate the gate in order for it no to destabilize."

"Why not ask Mayuri to operate for you so you could come with us?" Ichigo was sure as a fellow mad scientist the crazy captain would help, the war just ended.

"Sad to say I would not advise that, you what kind of person he is." You know what, Urahara got a point. Who knows what Mayuri would do if he ever found out about this. No doubt he will hunt more test subjects for his sick experiments.

"Urahara-san, what will it be like on the other side?" Orihimie asked, they may be sent to a hostile world.

"No worries Inoue-san, thanks to my preliminary investigation I have secured your arrival to the other world. I contacted one of the factions that rules in the world, and as added bonus, the place is Japan, too. They have sent me all possible information about their current world."

"Faction? They have the Supernatural too? Are they dangerous?" Ichigo was not to go to a world where danger was present. Their current world, while the War had ended, was still dangerous due to rogues.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san, while I agree with you. Every place in existence is dangerous. This world will give you some time to recuperate. The Faction is called the Shinto, yes, you heard me right, the Shinto as in Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi."

Ichigo and Orihime were shocked that the Trinity were real. Urahara then bombarded them with the information he received. After a while, they were unsure. True enough, the world that they are about to get transferred in is, if not, as dangerous as their current world, though, they could not pass up the opportunity to find a place to settle down.

Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Gods, Dragons, they could not just cast them aside. New places meant new challenges. They need to adapt to the world around them and not the other way around.

"So what now?" Ichigo stared beside him, Orihime stared back to him. They faced Urahara and they both nodded to go ahead.

"First things first, when you arrive at that world, please seek a person named Yasaka. I'm not sure who that person is but from what I heard from Amaterasu-sama that she is her handmaiden in Kyoto. Here, I'll give you this seal for you to use in order to speak to her. Amaterasu-sama already heard of you two and she will welcome you both with open arms." Urahara then gave them a seal, the did not ask how the former captain got that from the Goddess of the Sun. They just went along with it.

"I'll give you some time to prepare, while I do some checking around the device. Who knows this may screw up." Bad joke there Urahara, here was two teens who just got out of two wars and you're about to tell them that your device might act out of normal when they are about to use it?

The shopkeeper left, Ichigo was pondering why his two spirits were silent. Perhaps they give him some time alone to gather his thoughts.

"Orihime…" Ichigo spoke, staring at the girl intently.

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun?" She blushed nervously, the way that he was staring at makes her uncomfortable.

"Thank you, for staying with me through the end. Even though I failed where I supposed to keep living up to my name, you never doubted me. I swear to my life, you will always be protected, as you continue to be with me." Ichigo held her hands tightly as he swore his oath. Orihime relaxed at that yet that didn't make her blush go away.

"Kurosaki-kun, no, Ichigo, I will always be there for you as I did throughout the first time I met you, there will not another chance like this. I love you." She then kissed Ichigo, said boy has eyes wide but after a few moments he accepted her eagerly in his heart.

As Shiro would say he is a "King," then Orihime shall become his "Queen."

They separated, and at the same time Urahara arrived.

"All things are set! Are you two ready for this? There's no going back!" The pillars then begin to shine; a portal could be seen in between them.

The two teens nodded, and for the first time after a while Ichigo had smiled. For he now found the sole purpose that will rekindle his Will, the love of his life Orihime, and the new possibility and trials they will face in this new world.

'Like the Old Man says, "Abandon your fear, move forward, look forward. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Well Old Man, I will hesitate no longer, with you and Shiro by my side, there will be nothing to fear as I move forward with her.'

Inside his inner world, the two spirits felt the skies get brighter in the inner world. They both had smiles on their faces.

" **Well, new world, new faces, new experiences. What do you say Juha? Ready for the ride?"** Shiro faced the Old Man, whatever the King needs to be done it will be done.

" _ **Yes, let us continue to aid Ichigo. Now with his new arsenal of powers by his side, I believe he can pull through."**_ Juha smiles fondly, Ichigo newly mastered his Quincy abilities during the fight with Yhwach. Combined with his Vasto Lorde form and Hollow powers, Ichigo is on a new level.

" **Then let us show this new world not to mess with the King!"** Shiro roared in the inner world with Juha silently agreeing with him.

* * *

 **AN: How's the update? For now I need to catch up with my studies and I doubt I would update fast enough.**

 **Please review and leave suggestions!**

 **Mr. R.I.P.**


	3. Chapter II: The New Possibility

" **Shiro"**

" _ **Juha"**_

* * *

 _ **The World of DxD, Forest near Kyoto**_

It was like any day, the skies were clear and birds were chirping on the branches of the trees. In an open field inside the forest, one could see a sparkling light. The light then turned into a gigantic shogi door.

The doors slide and out came two teens, these are Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime. Ichigo's appearance is somewhat different from the teens of his age (he is about 15-17 years old?), shoulder-length spiky orange hair that were genetic from his mother and standing at a frame of 6'3", clearly he is an intimidating male that anyone would mistake him for a delinquent. His current attire consist of a black long coat with or a haori which flutters as the wind passes by, his right arm has bands covering his whole arm until to his wrist, his chest has bands of white cloth forming an 'X' . His left side has a white fur coat and his arm was a darkish blue color and is shaped like a claw, symbolizing his Hollow nature. **(Basically, the cover picture used in this story)**

His face was on alert with his Quincy bow already in hand, his left hand already forming a dark spiritual energy. Meanwhile, Orihime herself was ready to defend herself in case of trouble. Orihime wears a long white dress, with long sleeves and the chest area and abdomen heavily exposed, revealing a lot of her cleavage. **(Orihime's Thousand Year Blood War outfit)**

Two flower hair clips clipped at both side of hair auburn (or is it orange too?) hair. These hair clips were actually a gift from her late brother, Inoue Sora, and now serves as a catalyst for her powers. The Shun Shun Rikka was a unique power indeed, it resembles grealty to a Shinigami's zanpakuto, though they are confirmed to be something else entirely. Six spirits or fairies reside in these hair pins.

After a while, the two confirmed no danger was present and they channeled down their powers in order to catch unwanted attention.

"Seems like we're near to Kyoto, let's get moving, the sooner we get done the sooner we settle down." Ichigo confirmed as the seal hidden in pockets to radiate power. One thing Urahara told them that the seal also acts as a compass of sorts.

Orihime nodded and she touched Ichigo and they left with a burst of Shunpo.

 _ **Takamagahara, Amaterasu's Palace**_

One could see a person sitting on a throne, the throne itself shone like the Sun. Said person was a god, specifically the Goddess of the Sun and leader of the Shinto Pantheon Amaterasu.

She have felt her seal that she gave to that Urahara Kisuke arrived near Kyoto, it will a matter of time before she meets the two mortals that caught her interest, specifically the one named Kurosaki Ichigo. As a goddess, she has the power to see into the hearts of mortals, their past, and many more secrets they hide. To say she was interested was not enough, she felt as if her heart has been stolen, though not romantically, in sense she feels as she saw her long lost son. Never in her life has she seen someone who fights solemnly, counted that he may be reckless. She saw his drive, his only goal, and it was to protect those who he calls family. She had watched his struggles, how he persevered despite all the odds stacked against him.

Especially one thing, his love for his lost mother, who protected him from the monster called Grand Fisher. She shed tears as he didn't just fight for vengeance, but for the sake of everyone he knows. He knows what's at stake, he casted of almost all of the mortal flaws just to fight a man that wanted to be a god, and a man that seek to end all humanity.

She all saw that with just a simple glance and she is anxious what would happen when she meet him and his love here in the Heavenly Plain.

She stood from her throne, called a servant, and said "Notify Yasaka, the Guardian and his Love have arrived in our world."

The servant bows and immediately left her palace, from the distance she could see the servant going through a portal towards the Great Temple of Kyoto, the Home and Office of her trusted handmaiden Yasaka the Kyuubi.

'I wonder how powerful he really is.' Amaterasu stared at the distance from her palace. She knows what power that Ichigo possesses; one cannot just deafeat a person who has powers similar to that of Yahweh.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ichigo and Orihime, an alley near the Great Temple of Kyoto**_

They arrived with haste. Ichigo pulled in almost all of his powers, his transcendent power may alarm the Youkai nearby when they arrived, plus he used a bit in order to cover up his left arm. As for Orihime, she also toned down her power similar of that when she started using Shun Shun Rikka.

They walked along the sidewalk, the two of them are attracting a lot of attention. It wasn't unexpected, with Ichigo's hair and attire and Orihime's too, they are sure to catch attention. It didn't took long enough for a group of delinquents to gang up on them.

"Say miss, why don't you ditch that pansy you're with. We can show you a _good_ time." The leader of the thugs says his words with bravado, the eyes of his gang looking at her lustfully.

Instinctively, Orihime covered herself. Even after the war, she was still the pacifist. Heaing those words and sensing her distress, Ichigo narrowed his eyes a released a bit of killer intent, enough for these thugs to ran for their lives.

The leader step back, sweat dropping from his the side of his temples. His men already shook in fear and ran away.

The leader, not letting go of his pride, brought a knife a sloppily tried to stab Ichigo. Note on the word tried, the leader suddenly felt the air from his lungs left him. Upon seeing what hit him, he saw a fist deeply buried in his stomach, a few seconds he spat blood and saliva.

The thug leader fell unconscious, luckily a patrolling police officer saw the whole interaction. He immediately cuffed the thug.

"Sorry for that, many thugs like him are roaming around these days." The officer bowed, Ichigo just shook his head.

"No worries, we know how to defend ourselves, though Orihime is a bit of a pacifist to hurt anyone."7

"Still, though I advise to your girlfriend over here to have a decent outfit to avoid this kind of incident to happen." He then left while dragging the thug to his vehicle.

Orihime blushed at that, she NOW really needed a change of wardrobe.

After several minutes of walking, they have arrived at the Great Temple, though first they need to take a HUGE amount of stair climbing to get to the very temple.

But before they could take a step, two guards could be seen and proceeded to block them.

"HALT! What business you two have here?" One of them said, Ichigo and Orihime could definitely see a starnge energy masking the person. The enrgy wrapped around the body as if concealing his true form, theya have now encountered one of the Youkai.

From what they could garner, they could see enough that the two were a Tenguu, a type of youkai known for their battle prowess, red skin, and especially their long noses.

Ichigo walked to the one that questioned them and brought the seal.

The two youkais' eyes widened at the seal, they apologized and let them proceed.

It was now the moment the two have been waiting for.

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed Location**_

Rizevim Lucifer felt it, the energy that suddenly appeared, if it were up to him the enrgy could be felt all around the world. For the first time, he showed interest. Now, with his plan to set free the Beast of Apocalypse, a new piece in the game has suddenly appeared.

Euclid Lucifuge walked up to him, he was about to say something when Rizevim cut him off.

"Do not say a thing, it seems that things are getting interesting with this newcomer. First off, locate the newcomer, I feel it appeared near Kyoto, see to it if he could join us, if not just report back."

"But Lucifer-sama I can-?!" Euclid fell silent when Rizevim stared at him coldly

"Do not think you could go against this person, surely you felt it? The raw power, the untamed energy, I felt it rage. Whatever this newcomer's power is, it can surely decimate an Ultimate-class being, though I doubt that when I sense something within it. I felt a pull or a seal holding it back, I'm afraid to say this one may go toe-to-toe with the strongest beings of the world."

Euclid just nodded nervously, yes, he felt the energy, though he did not sense the 'pull' that Rizevim mentioned.

"Go now while I plan out more, it will become busy in the upcoming months." Rizevim left with a magic circle to another location, even Euclid did not know where it is and he is the most trusted servant of the Son of the Original Lucifer.

He went along with it and left with a magic circle too, and his first destination, Kyoto's Great Temple.

* * *

 **AN: I don't know about you, but thanks for the follows! Though I need more reviews to see what suggestion you guys may have for the story. I have some ideas too though they are very hard to visualize. I may be gone for some time though as I need to catch up more with my studies, too many projects have come up and I need to meet them before the deadline or I'm toast and goodbye graduation for me.**

 **~Mr. R.I.P.**


	4. Chapter III: The Path for our Future

**AN: Wow, I never expected that my story would catch a lot of attention from you guys and I'm just a fresh writer. Well who am I to disappoint you all? Now for some clarifications:**

 **Q: Why Ichigo and Orihime agreed to go to DxD?**

 **A: Well let's put it this way, since they have just gone from the war, they don't want an everyday reminder of the horrors of it. Surely if given time the fear will go away but they are just teens. Most real life soldiers who just came back from a skirmish or a full-scale battle need some time off or they need to be completely relieved of their duty to lessen the effects of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, common to those people who went to an extremely traumatic event).**

 **Q: Pairings?**

 **A: So far I'm going to stick with Orihime, it's so hard to add a romantic element to a couple, what's more if it was multiple? I'm open to suggestions, though I could only visualize that Ichigo could only have three girls, if not it is only Orihime.**

 **Q: Rizevim Lucifer and Euclid Lucifuge?**

 **A: Euclid will just make an appearance, as for Old Lucifer it will be far off, if I could make it possible.**

 **Q: Power Rankings?**

 **A: I do not know much about the Top 10 Strongest of DxD, I only know that Ichigo in full power is easily enough on par with the Heavenly Dragons, seriously why not? Ichigo is now the perfect being from his original world; he is the most powerful Quincy since he killed Yhwach, the most powerful hollow which is capable of destroying the Realm of Hell itself, and the most powerful Shinigami due to his monstrous Reiatsu. As for Orihime, I'll place her power to low-to-mid Ultimate-class and her high resistance to power concentrations.**

 **Q: Timeline?**

 **A: Timeline is the time where Issei and friends going to rescue Asia.**

 **And one more thing, if I do turn my story to M Rating, do not expect lemons. As much as I like to read lemons, I am uncomfortable writing something like that because I feel I'm violating something or someone.**

* * *

 _ **The Great Temple of Kyoto, Entrance**_

Before the two teens entered, they were mesmerized by the beauty of the temple itself. They may not know what the temple looked like in their world, so they just put the image of this one to that.

Another pair of Youkai guards can be seen; upon noticing them they opened the giant doors, clearly they know what happened before they went up. The two went further inside, anxious of what's to come and what will happen to their lives in this unknown world.

Unknown to them or the Youkai, a figure is hidden in the dense foliage of trees, patiently watching.

" **So he's the one huh? This will be interesting…"**

 _ **Throne Room**_

True to its name, the room is very beautiful and fitting for royalty, in Japanese terms of course. Ichigo and Orihime just observed everything around them with fascination.

A tall figure could be seen, with nine golden tails swishing back and forth. Beauty beyond mortal reach, this was Yasaka the Kyuubi. She is the handmaiden and current ruling figure here in Kyoto as the gods themselves cannot descend to the mortal plain or else chaos would ensure.

Yasaka herself was quite surprised by the guests, she expected old warriors from what she heard from Amaterasu-sama, and she didn't expect young teenagers.

'The war in their world may be worse than I thought it would be.' She thought grimly, young ones like them shouldn't bear the horrors of war.

"Excuse us Yasaka-sama, these are the two people that was sent to us by one Kisuke Urahara." A Youkai said, different from the Tenguu before, this one was a Tanuki, usually these type of Youkai are mischievous and are tricksters by blood. It is very unusual to see one as a guard.

"Ah yes, Amaterasu-sama already notified me of the person. You may now return to your previous duty." The Tanuki bowed to Yasaka and then to the two teens and left the room.

Silence was lingering for some moment, Yasaka herself was quite nervous. The way the orange haired teen's gaze to her was different, not a lustful one and it was quite refreshing, this one's gaze was one of curiosity and caution, a battle hardened one. On the other hand, the one with the auburn hair was very amusing to say at least, this one's gaze was of adoration.

'Well this young shouldn't adore me, after all, she is beautiful herself.'

Ichigo spoke up, "Greetings, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and my companion here is Inoue Orihime. We came from another world per say, as you heard the name Urahara Kisuke."

"Yes, as I said earlier Amaterasu-sama already notified me. What brings you two here in our world, specifically here in Kyoto?"

"Be as it may, we just went from a war. We – just want to forget all those things and settle down here. Urahara already spoke to Amaterasu-sama himself, though the terms of our stay are still unclear to us." Ichigo flinched after he finished, it seems some effects of PTSD are still lingering.

Yasaka and Orihime noticed that, Orihime just touched his shoulder while Yasaka herself resisted the urge to comfort Ichigo, she did not know why she acted like that.

"Well the terms are also unclear to me, why don't we move to some place that is comforting. We need to wait for some time before you can go up to the Heavenly Plains."

Yasaka then walked towards a door and slide it open and the two followed, though in their minds they were shock that they were going to Takamagahara.

* * *

 _ **Castle Gardens**_

Before anything else, the dark figure that has been tailing the two other-worlders has been silently relaying information to its master. Ichigo, for one, has numerous seals all around him same to Orihime.

A few minutes passed by Ichigo felt something amiss, Orihime noticed this and set her defenses up. Yasaka noticed a sudden rise of energy behind her, she look to the two teens and saw them looking around. She could see Ichigo left arm already forming a spear of sorts, as for Orihime she readied her three spirits and formed a barrier behind her while one was in front of her.

Yasaka didn't do anything g but she sent a pulse of energy in a kilometer, the figure suddenly appeared, disturbed by the energy pulse created by Yasaka.

The three of them are on full alert because the figure was purely made of darkness and shadows

" **Tch, it seems I've been found. No matter I got what I came here for anyway."** It gathered more shadows and sunk below the ground before the three of them could retaliate.

"What was that? I sense it was one of pure evil." Yasaka thought out loud.

"It seems we would need to postpone our trip for a short notice. We got some company snooping around here." Ichigo said as he calmed down his power, Orihime was still on guard.

"Be that as it may, I'll need to inform Amaterasu-sama about what has transpired here. For now, I'll just make you to not our guest but as the Shinto's official representatives of foreign affairs." Yasaka summoned some papers, with a feather pen.

"Huh? But why us, couldn't you just pick someone who you knew for a very long time with sufficient knowledge of the other factions?" Orihime inquired, worry on her tone. She doesn't want to deal with other supernatural entities in such a short time. After all, the two of them need to adjust first.

"I agree with Hime here, plus we need to adjust first in our environment before we make a decision." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, that would be the most logical and safest option. But due to the circumstances, such what has appeared before us, we need to act fast. As I said before, that **Thing** was of pure evil. Devils could be counted, but even they have some good in them. Tell me what did you feel in that thing?" Yasaka countered their argument.

The two paused for a moment, true enough, that entity that stalked them was pure evil. Something that even Yhwach couldn't compare. While the Quincy King is evil, he is not that kind of evil, more like if you based it in an RPG, Yhwach was more a Lawful Evil.

That thing, it was like facing your nightmares in real life, a primordial evil that haunted all men since the dawn of man.

They erased all thoughts regarding the entity, now they focused on what Yasaka was going to do.

 **Advantages:**

-They could have the knowledge of other factions as fast as possible rather reading to books about them.

-They could see the world for themselves.

-They could find a place to settle down, Kyoto was just a first. They'll need another place in order for them to continue with their previous lives.

 **Disadvantages:**

-Many unknowns.

-The entity could attack them

-For now, they have no one to trust except the Shinto.

"Well, I'll give you two some time to think about it. My mind was in a rush since that entity appeared before us. Give me an answer by tomorrow, for now you two should rest." Yasaka disappeared in a golden light while her handmaidens appeared before them, guiding them to their quarters.

Up above, Euclid saw what happened. The dark entity sent shivers upon his spine.

"I need to report back immediately."

* * *

 **Remember guys! I'm open for suggestions!**

 **~Mr. R.I.P.**


	5. Chapter IV: Path of the Sun&Call to Arms

**AN: Wow, I never thought I would get this much followers. I did not anticipate this kind of surge. Well my story is not yet that popular. We'll see how it goes.**

 **Thank you for your suggestions!**

* * *

 _ **Streets of Kyoto, Residential Area**_

The two teens were walking hand in hand, garnering much attention from the people they pass by. The streets were filled by various people, plus they are aware of the supernatural. One could see a male Inu Youkai walking together with a human female. Another you could see a Hebi-onna selling in a food stall.

You could say this was the utmost normalcy around here. Being near the Temple and all, everything the two teens are now seeing will be part of their everyday lives.

Orihime was fascinated by everything around her, she already let go of Ichigo's hand when she saw a cook book, and live demonstration of cooking too. Ichigo smiled yet grimaced at the same time, it is good for Orihime to pursue the thing she desired, but also he fears of what kind of creations Orihime might come up with. Well, all she needs is better understanding of it.

As they continue their stroll, Ichigo suddenly stopped. Orihime noticed this as she looked back.

She saw Ichigo staring at something; she followed his gaze and was surprised.

There was a house filled with children, an orphanage. She didn't ask anymore as she looks to Ichigo.

In his eyes, there was a longing gaze. He is still being haunted by his failures, and seeing the happy faces of these children brought up bad memories.

As she stares back at the orphanage, she sees some parents lining up to adopt one of them. The children were anxious for their possible new parents/guardians. Some of the children were pre-teens; the oldest kids were about 12 years old.

"It's okay Ichigo. You do not have to mourn alone. I know you could not let go of that guilt, but let us face this world with a smile on our faces. Like these children, let us be the ones to protect their smiles." To protect, Ichigo thought. He looked down in order not for Orihime to see him crying. She just hugged him from behind; her mere presence calms the storm within his inner world.

" **King…"**

" _ **Ichigo…"**_

Ichigo banished all thoughts of guilt inside his conscience. He faced Orihime and then kissed her lightly.

Caught off guard, Orihime just blushed. She was still not used to public display of affection.

"Let's be off then, we got things to do back at the temple. Plus we need to speak to our Dear Mother, Amaterasu." Orihime held his hand and they left with a burst of Shunpo.

 _ **Amaterasu's Palace, Takamagahara**_

Amaterasu herself cannot sit this well, how come no one detected a hostile presence in Kyoto, which is filled with various Youkai who are proficient in sensing. In the report given to her by her handmaiden and representative to the mortal plain, Yasaka, she read that the being was of "pure evil and unknown existence." This was troublesome news, now that Ichigo and Orihime were going to meet her; they are now quickly exposed to the other Factions. One concern she has is which Faction the "being" belongs to.

Yasaka also added in her report as a quick response to the unexpected encounter, she named the two young teens as the Representative of their Faction.

Amaterasu was skeptical in her handmaiden's decision, only time would tell what would be the outcome of this turn of events.

For now, she needs to prepare. She is going to meet her new children.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, In the Dimensional Gap**_

Ophis wasn't expecting this turn of events. First, she felt the disturbance in the Gap due to one Kisuke Urahara. She never thought of a mortal powerful and smart enough to create a gate between two worlds. She observed from her **Memory of Nothingness.** The ability capable of seeing the past from the Void itself, she watched how this Shinigami worked as their war against a being with similar powers that of God of the Bible.

Then she turned her attention to the two special being privileged to travel to another world. One, she watched a teen named Ichigo struggled to avenge and protect, mortal concepts that she cannot understand, though she noticed his raw power. He is a living existence of the three major supernatural beings of his home world, and his power was on par with the Heavenly Dragons right now. She watched and watched until he finally slain the man named Yhwach.

She thought that he may prove a valuable asset in removing Great Red from her home. She only needs to find a way how, given that this one is not going to be very easy to convince.

She also watched his companion, the girl named Orihime. She was also surprised; no kind of mortal has the power to match hers, even with the Sacred Gear Sephiroth Graal or the Holy Grail, while her very power was not powerful enough against this world's strongest beings. Her power consists of **Rejection of Events,** powerful enough to reject Yahweh's System, and a power even she herself cannot attain even with her **Infinite Nothingness,** because the girl's power was similar to that of her rival Great Red since he is the Dragon of Dreams, and also the gods with dominion over time. She observed the girl's power was mainly used for healing, and defense, and in some occasions, offense.

Though Time is one power she cannot obtain, her own power itself was the very concept of **Infinity** and **Nothingness** , and hence the name of her powers was Infinite Nothingness. She believes that she can overcome the power of the girl.

It seems she needs to accelerate her plans further, as the future is now uncertain due to these two anomalies.

* * *

 _ **Takamagahara, Gardens**_

The two now have arrived in Takamagahara and they were in awe. It was depicted enough in their History classes, though it may be different since they are in a new world. All native flowers of Japan could be seen, along with birds and insects. It could compare to Heaven's Garden of Eden.

"Hello, my children." Their attention was now caught behind them, and they were face to face with the most beautiful woman they have ever seen. With a sun-kissed skin, hair that is raven colored that flows behind her perfectly. Her warm inviting smile, one that a mother would give you, but in all else is her eyes, radiant as the dawn itself.

Amaterasu was before them, and they immediately bowed.

"No need to do that my children. For you two are now part of the family, the Shinto." Amaterasu encouraged the two with welcoming arms; the two approached her as the Goddess hugged them both.

For Ichigo, he let out his inner turmoil and let his tears fall, reminiscing about those he had lost, all the time and strength he spent, and for Orihime. As for Orihime, she also let it all out, though not as heavy as Ichigo's burden, she remembered the times when she was lonely without her brother, and the time she lost the friends they had in Karakura.

Amaterasu just comforted them and as she does this, she felt the power of the two. Ichigo's was more, beyond her powers, she felt it like a warm blanket that surrounds her, for a moment she saw two figures.

One was like Ichigo but was white, as in white as a sheet of blank paper, eyes that are yellow with both having black sclera. This one's smirk disturbed her, as he seems to be the more brutal and more vicious side of Ichigo's power.

" **Heh, seems like we got here a visitor Juha. This must be the one that took in King. The name's Shiro, I am the personification of King's Hollow and Shinigami powers."** Shiro then manifested a butcher-like blade, one the looks similar to Ichigo's first appearance of his Shikai.

" _ **That may be so, but we do not need to scare her away. After all, she is looking after Ichigo just like us."**_ This one, a person garbed in black, his eyes fitted with sunglasses. From the person's tone, it is clearly evident that his old. Amaterasu deduced that this one was a like a wise grandfather, a side of Ichigo's power which is calm and fluid as the rain.

" _ **Greetings Lady Amaterasu, I am Juha, previously known as Yhwach. I am independent from the Quincy King himself, though I share his identity. I am the personification of Ichigo's Quincy heritage."**_ Juha used the reishi around him, and in his hands was a blade of pure spiritual power, its color was blue as the sky itself.

Amaterasu was in awe, this two were the very being of Ichigo. They are him as he is them.

It took a few moments for her to notice where she was, she believes that it was not an illusion as it will take huge amount of energy to force her into an illusion.

She was looking at a sideways world, filled with skyscrapers.

She then went back to reality in order get a feel on the energy of the girl. She was shocked as her powers were tied to time and also a bit of hers as well. She may be mistaken as a child of hers and a being of time.

"Now let's go to my palace, we have much to discuss."

* * *

 _ **Underworld, Palace of Lucifer**_

Sirzechs Lucifer may be leader, but he is not that much of a great one. Everybody makes mistakes, and he is not a perfect man or Devil for that matter.

Many of the remaining nobles are asking for him to take action against the Fallen Angels since they are invading Kuoh, a town in Japan that they 'borrowed' from the Shinto as a sign of peace between them. Though "peace" may be a much a strong word, the two factions are neutral yet the Devil Faction has more transgressions against the Shinto, one is the massacre of the Nekoshou because of one noble Devil was killed by his servant Nekoshou named Kuroka.

Sirzechs regretted that decision very much, but with those stuck-up traditionalist nobles, he was forced to do it in order to stop a civil war from breaking out. Up until now, he has some people still investigating about the incident. The Maou of Foreign Affairs, Serafall Leviathan was tasked in order to find ways to apologize to the Shinto, but as of now they have other matters to attend.

"Why did I take up being a Maou anyways?" He asked to himself. He was one of the strongest of their generation, one of the three Super Devils, which is Ajuka Beelzebub, Rizevim Lucifer, and he Sirzechs Lucifer.

"My lord, I advise you not to delay your work as much as possible." His ever trusted wife and servant Grayfia Lucifuge stood by his side. She was very scary yet caring too, though she take her job seriously, too seriously as she was the former servant of the First Lucifer.

"A-ah, Fia-chan, no need to be so strict, I'm just reminiscing on some things…" Before she could accept his excuse she pinched his cheek, hard.

"It hwurts! Stahp it!" Sirzechs Lucifer, Super Devil, reduced to nothing but a child in a man's body.

"Seriously my lord, if you always do this I fear what would become of the Underworld." Grayfia stopped pinching as Sirzechs just rubbed his cheek.

Sirzechs just sighed; there was something Grayfia felt in his sigh.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Grayfia's tone was of curiosity, Sirzechs was rarely serious since the end of the Great War.

"Did you felt that power that suddenly spiked in the Human World?" His question was just answered with a nod from her. Who wouldn't feel that overwhelming pressure that suddenly dropped on their shoulders?

"I believe that these times will be hard for the young ones, and the Shinto Faction shall rise among all others as the most superior once. I can already tell that they will come knocking for our actions against the Nekoshou." Sirzechs then opened a drawer, in there was a file marked with "Confidential."

Grayfia widened her eyes at it; she never saw it as it violates her duty to see through personal items of her lord.

"It's about time we open the minds of every trusted Devil here in the Underworld and from a treaty as soon as possible with the Shinto and our two rival Factions. We cannot afford to waste time." Sirzechs opened the folder and there was one thing that caught Grayfia's attention, the words "Khaos Brigade" and "Trihexa" could be seen.

* * *

 **AN: Fight scenes are coming soon; I'm just adding suspense to you all my dear readers.**

 **Please review for your thoughts on my story!**

 **~Mr. R.I.P.**


	6. Side I: The Battle against the Almighty

**Sorry I took some time before this update, I was caught up with my studies being this my last year in high-school. I was taking part in my groups Feasibility Study and our Final Exams (Cue shudder). Well here it is the promised action.**

* * *

 _ **Soul King Palace**_

 _After Yhwach had stolen his powers and before he could land a blow on the Quincy King, his blade had been broken and there revealed his first Shikai, a cleaver that looked like a butcher's knife._

 _The battle raged on, time was impossible to tell. Ichigo can feel the fatigue catching up to him. Aizen was there, even with his immortal state he couldn't do much but make Yhwach distracted a bit. It will take some time before Uryuu arrives with the Arrow._

 _Then the unexpected happened, in front of him was his sisters and his father. Yhwach held onto his father's neck in a vice-grip, while his sisters were on their knees holding their necks, clearly suffocated by Yhwach's Spiritual Pressure. Seeing this set something off in Ichigo, yet it did nothing._

" _My son, stop struggling or else they'll pay the price." Yhwach just stared at the orange head, clearly lacking any emotion._

 _Ichigo looked into his father's struggling eyes, he mouthed 'Don't worry, it wasn't your fault'_

 _Ichigo raged on, Yhwach just sighed and sent a force to the charging boy. Ichigo was sent back afar; luckily Orihime was there too and conjured a shield to catch him._

" _So be it, you have tested my patience long enough." Even with Aizen's hypnotism, Yhwach was growing immune to it. Aizen can only just stare; he cannot help the boy now._

 _Snap! Hearing some bones cracking, Yhwach snapped Isshin's neck. Ichigo stood up, yet his strength failed him._

 _Yhwach dropped the body of one Isshin Kurosaki, he then moved towards the twins._

" _Such a sad fate for these two young souls, they could have been fine women." Yhwach looked into the possible future and saw two fine young ladies, one was black haired and the other was orange haired._

 _Yhwach gave them a mercy by simply absorbing the Quincy power in their soul. All was left of the two twins was unmoving bodies._

" _Hmm, their powers were just as potent as their mother." Yhwach had a satisfied smirk; Ichigo just stared as if he was seeing a nightmare. He fell into his knees, Orihime too was crying and even Aizen had a look of sympathy._

" _That's right my son, bow down and repent. Soon I will purge the world and make it anew." Yhwach laughed like a madman, his powers were now fluctuating._

 _Yet something emerged, Yhwach stood and sensed it yet nothing came up. His looking around fell upon to Ichigo and there he saw a woman, this was no ordinary woman, this was Masaki Kurosaki._

" _Impossible, how could you be still alive?!" Yhwach was dumbfounded, yet he pondered, he sensed Masaki was only pure Reishi._

 _He didn't understand, he couldn't understand. He tried looking into the future again yet he sees nothing of it._

 _Masaki's 'ghost' whispered something to Ichigo, and then three figures emerged. The two were obvious; they were Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. One wasn't known to anyone yet Yhwach knows who the person is._

 _This was Kanae Katagiri, the wife of Ishida Ryuken and mother to Uryuu._

 _By that time Uryuu and Ryuken arrived at the scene, they were shocked to see her._

" _M-mom?!" Uryuu was unsure if this was real, his mother was here, yet how was this possible._

" _Katagiri…" Ryuken just looked away, though tears could be seen falling from his face._

 _It took some moments before Ryuken saw the dead body of Isshin, another to add in his list of failures, it seems._

 _Yhwach stared at the two newly arrived Quincies, he was about to absorb their powers too when something grazed his cheek._

 _Yhwach was taken aback, there he saw Ichigo in a new form. Yet another thing puzzled him, how was Ichigo had taken back what he had lost?_

 _The truth shocked to him, which is why he couldn't see it, his powers were acting on its own. Since he absorbed the powers of the 'Impure', he also absorbed a part of their identity. In some way, the identities forced their way out of him and since they were a part of him, they couldn't be affected by his foresight._

 _As if they are the reason why Ichigo's powers were returned after he had robbed him of what would might kill him._

 _They are simply stealing his powers and given them to Ichigo. Though the powers were stolen from him were Ichigo's prime abilities and an added immunity to his power stealing._

" _This has been an unexpected turn of events. No matter, even if you have acquired again what I have taken from you, it will not help much." Yhwach formed a Reishi blade, now the real fight begins._

 _Before that, Ichigo still remembers the last words of the 'ghost' of his mother and sisters._

' _Become the protector, as I have raised you.' His mother faded as her 'ghost' surrounded him, giving him power._

' _No matter what, you'll always be our dear older brother.' Yuzu and Karin did the similar as Masaki._

 _On the other side, Katagiri just smiled at the two Ishida's._

' _Do your best okay?' Katagiri also faded, her remaining powers were given to Uryuu, while Ryuken, he felt as if Katagiri embraced him._

 _As the battle continues, the two were in a standstill. Blow for blow was traded between these two transcendent beings._

 _Ichigo fired off an arrow, Yhwach was about to deflect it when the arrow split off into multiple ones. He was surprised for a moment, yet he was too late to stop them, he was bombarded with them._

 _Even with Ichigo's power up, he still needed the right moment. Yhwach can predict his attacks but less frequent as his powers were lessened to a degree. He really needed help._

 _Aizen snapped out of his stupor, he was intrigued in what had happened yet now was not the time. They needed to put down the Quincy King for good._

 _Uryuu resolved himself; he needed to find a spot to fire of the Arrow._

 _Ichigo's Reiatsu was fluctuating even more; he placed his Hollowfied arm to his face._

 _He moved it with a ripping motion and there it was, donned in a two-horned mask. His Vasto Lorde mask, yet it was different. Instead of the bony white color it was dark blue, same to his Hollowfied arm; two blue stripes go down from his eyes. When his eyes opened, his sclera was black with his eyes being blue too._

 _And there it was the form that Yhwach desperately tried to erase by absorbing Ichigo's powers. Ichigo's left side was a Hollowfied arm, with his mask on he could be mistaken as a full Hollow yet his right side was of a Human's. His whole right arm was covered with bandages forming a 'X' pattern, in hand was a pitch black bow._

" _To mix the Hollow and Quincy, and your Shinigami nature balances out the two to avoid conflict, such monstrosity."_

" _ **You did the right thing when you absorbed my powers. You had given me the opportunity to kill you off for good."**_ _His echoing voice resonated; Yhwach just gritted his teeth in frustration, how long before he could truly eradicate all of reality._

 _Just when he was about to strike, Aizen stopped his tracks by using Kyouka Suigetsu. Yhwach knows he is being controlled yet one wrong move and it will be the end. He focused his powers in order to break himself out of Aizen's control._

 _Yhwach then sent a blast of power to the immortal, Aizen just smirked._

" _Just according to plan." Aizen disappeared from his sight, Yhwach then felt pain into his heart. There he was pierced with a silver arrow._

" _H-how can it be? How can I not saw this coming?" He felt drained, and fell into one knee._

" _Kurosaki, do it now!" Uryuu yelled, Ichigo nodded and was now in front of Yhwach._

" _ **This is the end, 'Father'!"**_ _Ichigo formed the blade of Tensa Zangetsu, his first Bankai blade._

" _ **Holy Zero – Getsuga Tenshou!"**_ _He swung it with all his might, the blade shot off a blast of concentrated Reiatsu. This was of Quincy, Hollow, and Shinigami._

 _Yhwach stared at the incoming attack, he just thought of one thing._

' _So it seems life and death will go on.' He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. The attack tore apart the spot where Yhwach was supposed to be, the whole palace, and until the very barriers of the Soul King's Realm, then the barriers now have a hole. The barriers were said to hold an attack from even if millions of Sokyoku fires off their flames, a Zanpakuto that has a power of a thousand into one._

' _I did it…' Ichigo removed his mask; he fell into his knees and cried in anguish. Orihime just comforted him as he let out all his pain._

* * *

 **Well the action is just the past, but I said I would put some action didn't I? And Mr. Jose19, I hope you have read my message! Points to those who could guess why I had named Ichigo's attack like that!**

 **~Mr. R.I.P.**


	7. Chapter V: The Next Move in the Board

**AN: Sorry for the long time for an update, I was busy since college enrollment is ongoing and I need to plan for my future. Well, after that filler I started using some of my time to construct this chapter. Probably this chapter is one of the hardest I tried to construct because I'll interconnect all the happening somehow. Well, see for yourself if I did a good job.**

* * *

 _ **Takamagahara Gardens**_

It has been a month for Ichigo and Orihime to get used to the new place they are living in, though conflict is sure to arise soon. Their arrival had been a beacon for most of the supernatural in the world. For now, they studied the other factions, how they work, what are their current status, and whatnot.

Ichigo has been in Jinzen a few hours now; he is trying to meld the surrounding energies as the concentrations of Reiryoku were far greater than of Soul Society. Orihime was conversing with Amaterasu in her palace, clearly asking about her powers.

In their study, only one being qualified as pure evil, the Greek God of the Dead Hades may be evil but not purely evil; he is somewhat likely to be a necessary evil.

Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evils, what could the Persian God of Evil want from them?

It was said that the birth of the god was caused by the desire of the believers of the pantheon to become free from evil, so they decided to lump all the evil deeds of man into one being, which is a kid. Fate came to bite them in the ass when the evil was so great that anything that it touches becomes corrupted and altered, making men go mad and commit unspeakable horrors.

Ichigo steeled himself further, if a god of that caliber wants something from them, he must not hold back as he doesn't know his enemy much. Though maybe the god really wanted was the malevolence of his Hollow, which is a bad sign. He knows he could go berserk when his loved ones are threatened, probably Angra Mainyu is studying him, finding out what makes him tick.

" **King, I suggest you do not cloud your head with that god. Instead, focus in how to beat the shit outta him instead!"** Shiro laughed with glee, since Ichigo was in Jinzen he was sparring with him inside his inner world.

" _ **Though that was a crude way of saying it, but I think Shiro is right. Thinking too much of something is bad for yourself and for us, remember 'Abandon your Fear'."**_ Juha watched the two of them as they sparred, Ichigo kept those words in mind. He cleared out everything and focused on the spar.

" **That's more like it King! Unleash the beast!"** Shiro unleashed a Getsuga, Ichigo countered it with his own, it when on and on until Orihime called for him.

" **Well the Queen calls for his Majesty."** Shiro did a mock bow as Ichigo irritably sighed and conjured a rock on top of the pale spirit's head.

" **Hey what gives?!"** Shiro was about to counter with his own rock until Juha shut him up with an arrow on the crotch

" **D-damn you old man!"** Shiro just slumped in a heap, groaning in pain.

" _ **Finally some peace and quiet."**_ Juha conjured a table, a chair and a cup of tea; he could only hope that Ichigo's resolve would never waver.

Ichigo opened his eyes as he cut himself off from his inner world. He could see Orihime running towards him along with Lady Amaterasu.

He gave a bow to the goddess while he hugged Orihime, said girl accepted it wholeheartedly.

"My Lady, is something the matter?" After a short time, Ichigo needed to learn some manner when they are about to set off as foreign representatives for the Shinto.

"Why not ask dear Orihime, my dear son?" The goddess' smile was really radiant, even for a goddess of the sun. Orihime fidgeted when his gaze landed on hers, Ichigo's eyebrows were raised.

"W-well, um, Amaterasu-sama was going to name me her official heir." Orihime was really embarrassed about it, well, it's not every day that a deity names you his/her heir of the domain they are ruling.

Ichigo fidgeted, 'Well, that was unexpected.'

He was about to say something when he was cut off by the goddess.

"I have decided on it since her aura is very similar to mine, the Throne of the Sun resonates with her deeply in her soul. My son, I have already lived a few millennia, I would like the new generation to usher on. It won't be long now, I can feel it, a threat that looms in the depths of Yomi, to the ends of the earth. I know you both are tired from the conflict, but this can no longer be ignored. I ask this not only as the one of the rulers of the Shinto, but also the mother of all Japan." Deep in her voice is melancholy, an acceptance of one's fate.

Ichigo was saddened by this, no matter what, conflict seems to follow him and those around him, but perhaps this is the final time where he will draw his blade and bow and show all those who threaten the ones he call family.

He did not say anything but as response to Amaterasu's plea he willed his power. There, he could be seen glowing with eyes filled with determination.

Amaterasu smiled at that, she could finally make her troubles go away, even for a brief moment. For now, she will focus on the task at hand, expelling the foul god Angra Mainyu from her homeland and setting a future for the two and her people.

She could already see in her mind Ichigo walking head on, with other beings beside him. He will be the one to unify all the factions, not just by mind, but also by heart and spirit.

* * *

 _ **Great Temple, Kyoto**_

As the two of them descended to the Earth, they contemplated about their future.

Orihime willed herself to accept the responsibility; she cannot let the goddess down.

As for Ichigo, before he could think of something, a yellow blur tackled him out of nowhere.

"Ichi-nii, you're back!" A little blond girl in a miko dress nuzzled her face across his chest. Ichigo snapped out of his stupor and softened his gaze; he just rubbed the girl's head as the said girl leaned to his touch.

This was Kunou, daughter of Yasaka. In the short span of time, she took a liking to the two, making them her surrogate brother and sister. It took a while for Ichigo to get used to her calling her 'Ichi-nii' since he is still haunted by the deaths of his sisters, and Orihime just comforted him during those hard times.

"Ah, you're here early, I thought Amaterasu-sama would keep you in their longer." Yasaka entered the area where they had just teleported; she was clearly looking for her daughter.

"No worries, Amaterasu-sama just told us some things, namely preparation for the whole Shinto to make a name for itself in the supernatural world. Ever since that god infiltrated the palace, everyone is getting anxious on what's going to be our next move." Ichigo walked closer to Yasaka, Kunou just hopped along as Orihime smiled at the sight. Before that, Yasaka ushered her daughter to her and whispered something to Kunou, the little Kyuubi then rushed to Orihime as the two left them for them to speak alone.

"She clearly is your daughter; I wonder if that's how you grew up when you were young." Ichigo wistfully smiled, Yasaka just blushed at that.

'Ichigo-san, stop saying things like that.' She thought of Ichigo as a dense flirt too, not minding the effect of his words to the people he is speaking to.

Yasaka composed herself, "I take it that Amaterasu-sama entrusted a great responsibility to you two? She rarely speaks casually and almost all she says are not just for laughs."

Ichigo nodded, "Yep, though the greater responsibility falls to Hime rather than me. Amaterasu-sama named her heir to her Throne."

Yasaka's eyes were wide with that news, "That quick? No Youkai or Champion of the Shinto ever had such a privilege; if the Elders would here this they would have a fit. A mortal girl, no less, beat them to a position that they have been working hard for several hundreds of years." They walked outside and through a pathway.

After some time they have reached a shrine, in there was three statues. One was clearly Amaterasu, the other two were male.

As Ichigo observed, the one on the left side of Amaterasu has clouds and waves patterned into his armor, streaks of lightning could be also seen in arms and legs.

'Susanoo, the god of the storms and seas.' Ichigo thought, the statue depicted him to be man in his thirties, holding the famed sword, one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi or Ame-no-Murakumo, the one that slayed the Yamata-no-Orochi.

The one of the right of Amaterasu was a man that seemed to be in his mid-twenties, a crescent moon could be seen etched on the forehead of the statue, this one was obvious, he was Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon.

Ichigo also observed a magatama, no. _It_ was the Magatama. It is placed to the chest of the statue. The Yasakani-no-Magatama, a jewel that symbolizes benevolence, usually regular magatama beads are used by Shinto Priests, but the Yasakani-no-Magatama holds a power that cannot be equaled by others, unknown to anyone but the god of the moon himself.

Ichigo felt himself connect to the statue as if it was alive, maybe due to his Zanpakuto's name being _Slaying Moon_.

His gaze fell upon the statue of Amaterasu; the image of it was the same as the goddess they have spoken too. Here, Amaterasu holds a mirror, though Ichigo already got the idea that the Trinity holds all the three Imperial Regalia. The Yata-no-Kagami, the mirror of Empress Jito, was said to have the power to reflect even Amaterasu's black flames. Ichigo have never once seen it when they went into the Heavenly Plains, surely it was stored in a pocket dimension of Amaterasu or her palace.

"Even after all this time, these statues are still standing. I think our leaders put some of their power to maintain them for a very long time." Yasaka joked, though she cannot be far off. Judging from the appearance, they look like they have been built a few years ago though Yasaka already implied that these statues held for a long time.

"I wonder what would become of the Shinto when they name their heirs, Amaterasu-sama already named Orihime-san. No doubt Tsukuyomi-sama will choose you Ichigo-san to be his heir when you two meet and get to know each other better." Yasaka looked at him fondly. Ichigo already contemplated about this, though things are moving too fast.

He just shook his head, "Maybe, but now is not the time for that is it? There are many other things we need to do before they pass on their legacy."

For now, he needed to be vigilant and be prepared. A battle against an incarnation of evil draws near, and a threat that looms mankind is patiently watching.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

At the same time, one Rias Gremory is seen scolding her new and only pawn Issei Hyoudou. The reason being he is getting too close to a nun named Asia Argento, which the two quickly became friends. A while ago, they were conversing at the park, Asia revealing her past which make Issei sympathize with her. He promised that he will make her happy yet they got disturbed when Issei's ex, Amano Yuuma or Raynare, interrupted them and made Asia surrender herself.

"Why Buchou, why can't I save her?! She's just an innocent girl dragged into this mess!" The browned haired boy called out, surely there must be a way right?

"I'm telling you, Issei! Your action may risk reigniting the War of the Three Factions. It is best that you forget about her!" Rias was adamant about her decision, she cannot risk her only chance of escape from the dreaded marriage contract.

"But-" He was cut off when Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the ORC, whispered something to Rias

"Listen, me and Akeno have some important business to take care off in the Underworld, I will be back later." They prepped a magic circle and it starts glowing.

Issei's hopes were about to die out when Rias said something, "The church is an enemy territory, Issei. As I told you before, the Evil Piece system is based to the game of chess, think about it." And they were gone leaving the new Devil to contemplate on what she had said.

"You know, Ise-kun, Buchou is just worried, after all you are her only Pawn." Yuuto Kiba, the prince of Kuoh and Knight of Rias, placed a hand over the shoulder of Issei.

"If you will, what Rias said is that you can promote on enemy territory, giving you powers of a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen."

Issei's eyes bulged at that, 'So that was what Buchou has been talking about!'

With eyes burning with determination, he clenched his fists and proceeded to make his way out.

"You're going to save her, aren't you?" Toujou Koneko, the Rook of Rias, said in an emotionless tone.

"Are you going to stop me?" Koneko's eyes widened at that, she thought Issei was just a pervert, but now she has clearly have a new opinion on the brunette.

"Well, don't be like that Ise-kun, we're going to help you." Kiba summoned a sword, while Koneko pumped her fists together.

"Heh, yeah let's!" The three rushed outside and proceeded to the church.

* * *

 _ **Underworld, Gremory Estate, same time**_

Rias and Akeno were greeted by the presence of two Satans, namely Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer, and Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Ah onii-sama, why the sudden call? Greetings to you Serafall-sama." She bowed, Akeno did the same.

Normally Serafall would pout at that tone of respect but her face was unreadable.

Rias and Akeno gulped at the sudden rise in tension.

Sirzechs sighed, "This is an urgent matter, Rias. Do not think of this as a joke."

Rias nodded, 'What could be the news that Serafall-sama was needed to be here?'

"You felt that surge of power a month ago, correct?" Serafall spoke in a serious tone, this really meant business.

The redhead and her Queen nodded, who didn't after all. That power shook the very world and all of the supernatural beings are on guard since a new player just entered the board. A power like that, she shuddered at the thought.

"When we look upon the source, it was located in Kyoto, the very center of the Shinto and the Youkai." It didn't take a genius to know what that implied, and since their relations with the Shinto are nearing to an unfavorable one for the Devils, they're going to be fucked up big time if they proceeded at the wrong foot.

"At best, we decided to strengthen our relations with them by having a talk. We already sent them a message, but the location of it is still being discussed." Serafall walked to a nearby window, gazing at the distance. Sirzechs added some info, "Your part in this Rias, is to go to Kyoto along with your Peerage, we also told Sona's Peerage too. Your Peerages' job is to gather information with the guise of learning to establish good relations with them. However, you should be careful and act natural."

"That's not all, I'll be accompanying you and Sona in the duration of your stay in Kyoto. By approaching them first, we say to them we come in peace. Sirzechs' first idea where the talk should be is here in the Underworld and through our action first we can prepare for their arrival, if they should accept." Politics is a very dangerous game; it was a gamble on reputation, power, and influence.

The two bowed, and before they could leave, Sirzechs told something, "Rias, if we establish this alliance, there is good chance that your marriage with Riser will be voided. The elders discussed whoever that person in Kyoto was, that person already has an influence even without their appearance. The elder plan was to find out who this person is and if possible be offered a marriage proposal."

Rias angrily retorted, "My marriage with Riser may be possibly voided but you're just going to give my hand to another unknown, how far are you going to mess with my life?!"

Sirzechs said in a brotherly tone, "Because Rias, what I felt from that person was a strong conviction, an oath to protect."

Rias was confused by remembered the feeling that washed over her a month ago, her brother's words were true, this one was a protector, a guardian, a warrior, one who fights for the sake of family and friends.

She just sighed, "If that is your decision, then fine. But before you could do that, I would like to know who this person is, I'll take this opportunity. Though there is a chance that this person is female."

"Yes, though most female warriors do not exude such presence. Most female warriors only exude their pride as a warrior and proving themselves to be equal with men. This one exudes a presence that can crash the balance of the world like a tide in a storm."

They just shared a smile, Akeno and Serafall watched the two while they also converse.

"You know, family is really an important thing, Akeno-chan," The girl flinched, "I know of your past, and I'm saying this because me and Sona have a very rocky relationship too. Think about the possibilities on why he didn't come that day." She left while giving a piece of paper, Akeno opened it and her eyes widened with shock, tears starts flowing from them.

"This couldn't be, or is it?" She doesn't know what to say, after all this time, she saw the truth of what happened that day.

After a while, the two girls left as Sirzechs bid them good luck.

'Khaos Brigade isn't something you are ready yet, Rias. I'll let Serafall handle the other two Factions. For now, do your best in saving that nun.'

Grayfia was idle the whole conversation, she was called by Sirzechs and they teleported to the Lucifer Palace.

'I only hope we didn't make a grave mistake.'

* * *

 **AN: Well that's that. I know some or most of you will probably be disappointed in the route that I took, originally I thought of Issei being trained by Ichigo to become a better person and wielder, improving his skill and personality, but my hands and brain just did this automatically. This will probably lead to a harem, and I know some of you may just leave my story. (T_T I just want to share my ideas btw)**

 **Well, as one said, this is your story, firstly write it the way you want it to be and secondly write for the satisfaction of you readers. Please bear with me in the future as my college life will start in a few months and my ideas may disappoint you further.**

 **Thank you to Primus2021 for giving your review, though I'll say Orihime will not have angel wings, Rias will be probably the 3** **rd** **and Gabriel will be the hardest to write about.**

 **To .927, sorry to say but this is how it will go, it is very rare to see a DxD story with only a single pairing. Though this will be reasonable as Yasaka was fond of Ichigo being great with kids, Rias will be probably know more about our hero and learn how he acts though I'll probably write about something for her not to be quickly attracted to Ichigo.**

 **You all probably noticed I added a bit of Fate/ series in my story, please bear with me at that and if you dislike it I'll probably only go far with the Angra Mainyu. Though I'll definitely add my own arcs too and not just DxD's.**

 **Well R &R people, see you in the next update!**

 **~Mr. R.I.P.**


End file.
